


the snow makes you happy, but the fire does it for me

by Lee_EyeSmile



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snowfall, happy donghyuck, happy mark, mark´s eye shine !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_EyeSmile/pseuds/Lee_EyeSmile
Summary: “Let’s enjoy the snow then!”“You are going to love it, Hyuckie.”Donghyuck did loved it. But he specially loves the time after it more.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 16





	the snow makes you happy, but the fire does it for me

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Person A wakes to find that it had snowed overnight and gets exited about playing in it. Person B gets excited too because this means that when Person A comes inside, it will be time for cuddling by the fire."
> 
> \--> The prompt was originated from a prompt generator.
> 
> hope you enjoy it~

Birds chirping outside could be heard, as Mark starts to slowly wake up. He pulls his covers higher, shivering from the cold outside his bed.

“Mark, why is the window open?” A sleepy Donghyuck asks, after being awaken by the movement on his side.

“What?” Mark’s brain is still fogged by sleep, so the situation is being processed slowly.

“The window you moron. Do you want to get a cold?” He says as he tries to make the other leave the bed.

“Hyuck” Mark whines. “Why does it have to be me to close it?”

“Because for sure it wasn’t me who left it like that. Now go, I want to sleep more.” He replies snuggling closer to his body pillow.

Mark eventually is capable to make his body cooperate and he gets to the said window ready to close it when he notices a white cover on the streets.

He doesn’t believe it at first. Maybe he is still dreaming, he reasons. Maybe the homesickness is getting to him too hard.

He rubs his eyes in case he was really seeing things that wasn’t there, but when he checks again, the inviting white is still there.

Suddenly he is all too awake and soon his bouncing on his bed calling for his boyfriend.

“Hyuckie, Hyuckie! You won’t believe what I just saw!”

“You are right, I won’t. I want to sleep.”

“Donghyuck, please!!! It must have snowed this night! There’s snow outside!”

At that Donghyuck sits up and gapes at the other.

“Really?”

“Yes! Can we please go outside and play with it?”

Mark has this glimmer on his eyes, just like an innocent kid would have. It’s impossible for Donghyuck to deny such request, seeing his boyfriend this excited, so he nods. He is immediately engulfed by a tight hug.

“Thank you, thank you! Oh my God, you are going to love it! I knew bringing my snow clothes wasn’t in vain! Oh! We can build a snowman! Do we have carrots at home?”

Mark keeps rumbling about all the stuff they can do, while he looks for said clothes.

Donghyuck takes his time, though. He just smiles affectionately at the boy who’s running from their closet to their dresser.

He eventually gets up, when Mark lays down his clothes. Ah, that bastard really spend money to buy me snow clothes too, he thinks.

“Babe! Dress quickly, while I prepare our breakfast!” Mark informs him, already out of the room.

“YOU ARE NOT GETTING NEAR THE KITCHEN, MARK LEE” Donghyuck yells as a reply, worried for all the other disastrous experiences.

“Then hurry up!!” The boy giggles.

When Donghyuck finally reaches the kitchen, Mark is swinging his feet while sitting at the table waiting for the breakfast to be served. As he starts to prepare the meal, he notices the other boy keeps looking at the window, with his smile still big.

“Do you want to go ahead while I’m cooking? I will call you when it’s done.”

With that suggestion, Mark jumps off the sit and goes near Donghyuck to kiss him, murmuring a ‘thank you’.

The sound of something dropping to the floor followed by a curse can be heard, and Donghyuck presumes it was the heavy boots.

Then, as the front door opens, Mark gasps loudly and then screams for Donghyuck’s attention.

“BABE, it’s snowing! It’s actually snowing!!! Oh my God, this is so cool!”

Donghyuck laughs wondering how his boyfriend can be this adorable.

He takes his time finishing the breakfast, but he can’t delay it anymore and so he calls Mark.

“How is it outside? Fun?” Donghyuck asks and he is met with some murmuring that resembles a ‘so much’, since the boy has his cheeks filled with food, trying to eat it all quickly to go back outside.

“Hey, slow down, will you? You look like a little kid.”

Mark only smiles shyly at that and tries to swallow the food, reaching for the hot Choco.

Not even 5 minutes after they finish it all and put the dishes on the sink.

“Babe, can we go now? I will wash all of this later!”

“I will keep you on that promise, Mark.” He winks at the other and reaches for his hand, tugging him to the front door where his own boots are. “Let’s enjoy the snow then!”

"You are going to love it, Hyuckie.”

🖋

Donghyuck did loved it. But he specially loves the time after it more.

After spending almost three hours playing outside and doing everything Mark could think of, from a snowball fight, building the acclaimed snowman (yes, they did have a carrot) and even sliding in the snow, they were pretty tired after it, but before returning home, Donghyuck suggested they’d go to some fast food restaurant near.

When they returned to their house, they did a beeline towards the bathroom, so they could take a nice warm bath.

Dressing their fuzzy onesies (a gift from Mark after Donghyuck wouldn’t stop whining that they didn’t have any matching pajamas and that was ‘disastrous’), they lay down on the couch, cuddling and watching the fire in front of them. That was what Donghyuck waited for all day.

“You know? I don’t think I’ve seen you this happy in so long.” Donghyuck comments.

“Yeah? Well… I guess work has been stressful lately. I’m sorry, Hyuckie”

“Dumbass! What are you apologizing for? I’m just glad that you got to relax and enjoy the day!”

Donghyuck turns on Mark’s embrace and pecks him on the lips. They share some more soft kisses before Mark pulls away and asks.

“And you? Did you enjoy it?”

“Do you think I faked all that laugh? Damn, I’m really a good actor then, even I believed it!”

Mark pouts at that, and the other easies it into a smile with another gentle kiss.

“I loved this day, for real, baby. I’m really happy I got to experience my first snowfall with you.”

The rest of the time before dinner was passed with more kisses and soft whispers of love, while enjoying the warm of the room and each other.

They couldn’t have wished for a more perfect day then the one they had.


End file.
